


I’ll let it slide this time, I guess.

by takakoyaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi/Oikawa fluff drabble, set during their 3rd year of junior high (see: flashback from ch 60)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll let it slide this time, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> From my [headcanon post](http://takanye.tumblr.com/post/71679322256/iwaoi-headcanons-for-tumblruser-kisematsu-bc-i) on tumblr.

The way Hajime saw it, nothing was _too_ different in the way he treated Toru after they lost to Shiratorizawa in their last year of middle school. He smiled like the sun at the awards presentation, and afterwards cried until his eyes were red. Other than squeezing his arm briefly, in the end there wasn’t much else he could do.

Oikawa Toru was on a different level than him, and always had been—Best Setter was just the newest addition to a list which already included Team Captain, ladies’ man, and second best volleyball player in the prefecture, to the point where it was hardly a secret that even the first best would rather have him as a teammate than an enemy.

But everyone knew that.

What Hajime was more concerned about was the Toru no one else seemed to notice but that he’d spent nearly his entire life reining in—the one that was spiteful and manipulative, a shameless liar, a complete flake when he wanted to be, and had zero control of his emotions at the worst times. The one that he’d literally had to beat some sense into not all that long ago after he almost punched out an innocent (if not somewhat dense) first-year.

Hajime saw the shadow of that version of Toru when his eyes darkened for a moment as the coach ordered everyone to take the night off from volleyball related activities and rest up. But he chose wisely not to approach him in front of the others, instead just watching Toru slink off (mostly) unnoticed after everyone else left the gymnasium.

It’s well past eleven at night when Hajime peeks through his blinds and sees that there’s still light coming from the upstairs bedroom window of a certain house across the street. With a resigned sigh, he puts on some flip-flops and heads across the street, being careful not to wake the rest of the Oikawa family as he makes his way up to Toru’s room. He stops in the doorway once he gets there, suppressing the urge to raise his voice. The small bedroom is completely dark except for a large monitor, which plays videos of a taped volleyball match.

“The hell’re you doing…?”

Toru doesn’t respond, hugging his knees to his chest as he stares at the screen in front of him. A stack of taped matches next to him signals that he won’t be sleeping any time soon. Hajime looks at them, then back at Toru, before sighing heavily and plopping himself down next to him.

“Coach said no more work for tonight, remember? That means none of this either,” he scolds, waving at the screen and the tapes.

There’s still no answer, even though Hajime expects him to laugh it off as usual. Instead, Toru slowly leans his head on his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the screen. Hajime raises his eyebrows, feeling his cheeks grow slightly warm as messy wisps of brown hair brush against his ear. Then he lets out another sigh.

“You’re a dumbass,” he mutters under his breath, before scooting closer and slipping his arm around Toru’s shoulders. It’s a bit awkward at first, or at least he feels that way, but then he hears a small sigh as Toru snuggles closer.

When Hajime looks over at him in surprise, he’s met with a rare smile. It’s faint and watery compared to the bright one Toru showed at the awards presentation, but it’s just as real.

“Maybe I am. …But that’s why I’ve got you, right?”

This time Hajime’s cheeks are positively on fire, and he quickly turns back towards the screen.

“Shut up and watch the video already.”

A couple of hours later, when they’re both on the verge of sleep and sprawled on the floor, Toru leans over and whispers something like ‘thanks for worrying’ before kissing his forehead.

Hajime figures it’s alright just this once if he pretends he’s not awake enough to notice.


End file.
